


Graduation

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Graduation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Warlock graduates from college





	Graduation

“I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you!”

Warlock blushed at the glowing praise, bowing his head. Over the years his parents had learned how to parent a child properly and he was glad of it. 

Even if it sometimes made him blush to the tips of his ears.

“I’ll make sure to put in a good word to as many places as I can to help you,” his father promised. He paused a moment, considering his words, “I mean...unless you don’t want me to. I can do that too,” he offered.

“Thanks, dad,” Warlock laughed. A movement caught his eye and he turned his head and blinked. He was certain he was seeing things. It was not until the figure started to walk towards him that he realized it wasn’t an illusion.

Ashtoreth smiled up at him. She looked untouched by time, red hair and sunglasses in place as they had always been. “Warlock,” she greeted.

“Nanny?”

“Oh Ashtoreth! What a surprise!” Warlock’s mother gasped.

“I received the invitation in time it seems,” the Scottish woman said. She ignored the way both parents looked at each other, silently wondering who had found and sent an invitation to the woman. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Warlock laughed.

“I’m afraid I cannot stay long. I just wanted to tell you that I’m very proud of you. You’ve grown into a fine young man and I hope for nothing but the best for you.” She blinked as she was pulled into a tight hug and she smiled as she returned it, hugging him close. “You will always make me proud,” she whispered.

With that she pulled away, adjusting her hat and clothes just so. “Until we meet again, child.” She held out a gloved hand and placed a silver ring into his hand before taking her leave. 

Warlock blinked and looked down at the gift. The image of a snake wrapped around a thistle was carved into the metal. He slipped it onto his finger and he oddly felt warm and more confident in his future endeavors. 


End file.
